


Love Is The Way

by yonieminnie



Series: The World Needs More Dojae [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Despite all wars and fights, Jaehyun will always find a way to make everything alright.





	Love Is The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I listen to any Red Velvet's songs, Jaedo will always be the number one ship that will come to my mind. This story is not entirely based on RV's song, Love Is The Way but the feels, the beat and the aura of this song screams this plot. I've been thinking of this plot since the day this song was released. 
> 
> Also with the help of The One That Got Away and Thinking of You by Katy Perry, Love Is The Way fic was born. :D
> 
> I hope I gave justice to this.
> 
> If you want to, listen to Elvis Presley's Love Me Tender while reading this.

The smell of alcohol, medicines, blood, sweat and cries made Doyoung feels so dizzy. The army just came back from the battlefield and the survivors helped their injured team mates to go down from the truck. Some were being transferred to the stretcher while some were helping to bring the dead corpse to the morgue. In all conclusion, it's a chaos. Honestly, they are lack of nurses and doctors that's why they asked the other cities to bring their best nurses to help. Doyoung is one of them.

"What are you doing there? HELP US!" The head nurse scolded Doyoung who just entered the room without any orientation on where are the things at. Doyoung dropped his things to the side and helped the soldier, most probably a higher rank since his uniform is different from the others. He got a shot on his right arm and there's blood all over his uniform. Doyoung looked for the bandages to do the first aid for prevention. He goes back to him, treating his wounded arm.

"Are you okay now?" He asked the soldier. The latter nodded and felt relaxed after the bullet was removed from his arm. It wasn't that deep that he needs surgery, glad that this nurse is good that he doesn't need a doctor to be treated. Doyoung is starting to cover the stitched arm when he felt a hand gripping his shirt.

"Thank you." He whispered weakly. "But you need to attend to the others. I'm okay." He said.

"I will but I need to cover your wound first." Doyoung continued but was stopped again.

"I can do that to myself. Just go to my other team. They need you." Doyoung looked at him again and the other just motioned him to go. He did what he was told and helped the others to get treated. He looked back at his first patient, who's all struggling to apply alcohol to his wound. Doyoung didn't intend to laugh but he finds him cute.

The chaos finally left and the calm atmosphere entered the room. Doyoung volunteered to check all the injured soldiers inside and see what he can do to help them more. He then found the first person that he helped. He noticed that his face is not yet cleaned and it's still full of blood stains and bruises. He walked to his bed with a cotton, wet towel and alcohol and sat beside him.

"What are you doing?" The soldier asked. Doyoung hush him up and starts treating his bruises. He does looks so handsome up close, his milky white skin was covered by ugly bruises and dirt that isn't welcome for his sight. He wiped all of it with a towel and the other thanked him after.

Doyoung showed his pearly white teeth and the soldier was amused. He hasn't seen a beautiful nurse like him yet.

"What is your name?" The soldier asked. Doyoung is still busy cleaning up his face but he still answered.

"Doyoung."

"What a beautiful name. I'm 2nd Lieutenant Jung Jaehyun... but you can call me Jaehyun if you want." Doyoung took his hands to shake._ He seems nice._ Doyoung thought and blushed. _And very handsome too._

It was three days after he arrived at the place and he couldn't believe that he felt like home. Everyone are friendly, maybe serious and strict, but what happened three days ago with the head nurse was because of pressure. The head nurse, Moon Taeil, even asked for an apology on what happened. He didn't intend to yell at him like that. Doyoung understands and the head nurse felt relieved.

Most of the patients are finally out from their beds and went straight to their families. The officers and other soldiers who are severely injured are the only one left to stay at the ward. Jaehyun offered to stay inside with a different purpose.

It was very obvious that the 2nd Lieutenant is courting the new nurse. Even his fellow officers teased him about being so romantically in love with him even though they just met three days ago. Doyoung doesn't mind _maybe_ because he felt the same way too. Jaehyun always sends him chocolates, flowers and even snacks to eat at the ward. The other nurses were jealous of him and Doyoung just shrugged it off.

"Would you like to join me outside for a picnic?" Jaehyun asked in front of his door. Doyoung blinked three times, thinking how on earth Jaehyun knew his cabin room and how he can stand straight like that looking so perfect wearing white shirt, khaki pants but with injured arm and a basket of food on his other arm. He couldn't say no to him so he grabbed the picnic basket and went out with him.. for a date.

"I don't know why we are making everything so fast. We aren't in a rush, right? You barely even know me." Doyoung said while munching a cookie. Jaehyun breathes in and out and stared at the beautiful orbs in front of him. Doyoung felt like he's melting. How on earth can he survive this? This beautiful creature is staring at him and he felt like he lost some air to breathe. "I just knew already that you're the one. Do we need to make things slow? Time is precious to slow things down, Doyoung. If I felt that I love you then I need to say it right away."

"Y-you love m-me? Already?" Doyoung stutters and he can feel the other leaning forward. He can feel his hot breath on his lips and it smells so nice. _Minty, did he just brushed his teeth or he sprayed something on his mouth?_ He asked himself.

"I guess so.." Jaehyun whispered and this is all what it takes to make Doyoung's face all red. Before he can speak, his lips were sealed with a kiss. Maybe Doyoung does love him too.... all of a sudden?

"You taste like a cookie." Jaehyun said as he pulled back.

"Well I just ate one.."

"You already kissed on your first date? That officer is so smooth." Yuta commented while checking his patient's vital signs. Doyoung follows him behind, telling everything to his partner doctor. "Sounds like he's really in love with you."

"Well, I don't know. We just met and I think we're making things in a rush." Doyoung says, fixing the blanket of the soldier.

"Trust me, he's doing the right thing. You know, if you love each other, just go with the flow. Love doesn't need time. Love has no boundaries." Yuta smiled at him and showed him his engagement ring. "My fiance is the captain. He's always away but we're trying to find some ways to make it work."

"Captain Lee?" Yuta nodded his head. "He's super busy but I always visit his cabin every weekends. Love always has its way. You don't need to worry if he's making things in a rush. He's a soldier, time is very important for him."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't be dear. Don't limit yourself just because of his occupation. If you want him, go after him." Doyoung smiled. Maybe the Doctor is right? Why does he need to control his feelings? Who cares if they fall in love all of a sudden? If you felt it, grab it.

He was about to leave the room when he saw Jaehyun talking to one of his soldiers. He's holding the injured soldier's arm, telling him to stay strong and to get well soon. His heart never pounded so fast like this before. He watches the other going to every bed, encouraging his fellow soldiers to get well. _He has a kind heart._

"Doie?" Doyoung turned his head around only to find Jaehyun wearing his uniform, carrying a rose. He couldn't take his eyes away from him, not only because he's so attractive in his uniform but because he finally felt something that he's been questioning ever since he met him. Jaehyun offered his hand while the other took it.

Jaehyun brought him out to the ball.

The band was playing, there were Doctor Yuta and his fiance, Captain Lee Taeyong dancing on the dance floor. Who knew that his room mate, Ten and 1st Lieutenant Seo were also a thing?

"Shall we dance?" Jaehyun asked politely and Doyoung wanted to laugh... or maybe he's too much overwhelmed on what is going on. He took Jaehyun's hand and they went to the center of the dance floor, swaying to the beat of Elvis Presley's latest hit, Love Me Tender.

"This song is so good." Doyoung whispered. Jaehyun pulled him closer until Doyoung's chin reaches Jaehyun's shoulder.

"Glad that my arm is better now."

"So that I can slap it everytime you say cheesy stuffs?"

"Or bite it with inappropriate ones." Doyoung's beautiful cheeks turned red. He slapped Jaehyun's arm and he almost shriek from pain.

"That still hurts, Doie."

"Sorry." He laughed and kissed the other's arm tenderly. Jaehyun loved the way Doyoung shows him affection. He placed his chin on his head and starts singing along with the song. "Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go... you made my life complete.. and I love you so.."

"You have a very nice voice, Jae." Doyoung's heart raced so fast again. This guy is the death of him.

"Do you want to listen to my voice again?" Doyoung looked at him with loving gaze and gave him a sweet peck on his lips. Jaehyun took it as a yes but still asked again just to make sure.

"Will you be mine?"

"I will always be yours, Jae.... I love you." Jaehyun pulled out something from his pocket. He placed his hands behind his lover and hooked the necklace with a locket pendant on his neck. "Always wear this. Think of this locket as me." Doyoung looked down to open the locket. He saw his and Jaehyun's picture together at the picnic during their first date. He couldn't think of anything else. Instead, he placed his arms behind Jaehyun's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

They don't care about the crowd.

All they every think about is each other.

Doyoung woke up feeling sore all over his body. He looked at his right and saw Jaehyun getting dressed on his military uniform. He looked at the time and it's only 6 in the morning, too early to leave after the _intense_ activity that they had done last night.

"Where are you going, Jae?" Doyoung asked, his eyes still sleepy and tired.

"Doie.. I'm sorry but I have to leave. There's a war going on the mountains and we need to back them up." Jaehyun explained while putting on his belt.

"..but Jae.."

"Shh... Doie.. look at me.." Jaehyun sat down and pulled Doyoung to his arms. "Everything's gonna be alright..okay? I will do everything to make it alright. I will come back.. early as possible.. and if I did, I'm going to ask you marry me right away."

"Jae.. please be safe."

"I will... I promise. I'll be back." He kissed Doyoung's lips and continued dressing himself up. Once done, he went back to his bed to find for Doyoung's lips. He picked him up, hugging him so tight with a kiss that lasted for so long.

"I love you.. I will always find a way to contact you. Take care of yourself."

Jaehyun left him.

Doyoung watched him leave.

"A letter for Mr. Kim Doyoung." The postman knocked and Doyoung excitedly reached for the door. He opened the envelope that comes from his one and only true love. Doyoung read it entirely and he felt the excitement rushing through his veins. He misses him. He misses him so much.

_To my dearest Doie, _

_ How are you? We're currently having a break here in our tent so I decided to write a letter for you. I know that you missed me so much and it's my fault for not writing a letter for you for the past few days. I hope that you're eating well there. Don't worry, I'm reading all the letters that you're sending me everyday. Thank you for the medicines and vitamins. I'm taking it too well. Also for the scarf, I'm always bringing everywhere I go. I don't want to lose it. Everything's gonna be alright, I assure you. _

_ I miss you so much, Doie. How I wish I could kiss you right now. _

_ Don't worry, the battle will last a few days. I think we're winning. We're coming home... soon. _

_ I love you always.._

_Love, _

_Jae _

"What does it say?" Ten asked, intrigued. He wishes that Johnny wrote him a letter too.

"He's coming home.. they're coming home."

He said that the battle will last a few days but he waited for days, weeks and three months, there's no sign of Jung Jaehyun coming home. He picked up the locket that Jaehyun gave him and placed it to his heart. _When are you coming home?_ He asked more like to himself. Doyoung couldn't stop his tears from falling. How many times does he has to say that he misses him so much? He couldn't count. He forgot how to count.

A bang from his door startled him. He looks at the intruder hoping that it's Jaehyun who comes back. Sadly, it's just Ten.

"Doyoung... you need to see this." Doyoung didn't hesitate to come.

It's been a year since everything happened. Doyoung couldn't believe that the time flies so fast. He sat on the grassy place, waiting for the sun to set. He looked below him, caressed the stone with Jaehyun's name engraved on it.

"I hope you're happy where you are now." A tear dropped from his left eye. "You know, you're really unfair. You said that you'll always find a way to make everything alright. But you left me. You promised that you'll be back but you didn't. You're so unfair, Jaehyun. Really." He couldn't stop his tears flowing from his eyes. His beautiful red tinted cheeks--- as Jaehyun always say, were stained with sorrowful tears.

He was about to leave when a gush of cold wind stopped him. He can feel it. He can feel him. Jaehyun is here, hugging him from behind.

_Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go.. you made my life complete.. and I love you so.._

"I'm always here.. I'm always trying to find a way.." Jaehyun wanted to say.. but Doyoung couldn't hear it.

Rather, he felt it.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of the story? Kudos and comments are so welcome. :)


End file.
